Black Mirror II: Black Family
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Los años han pasado, pero ser mortífago es hasta la muerte. Por una promesa, puede que su vida esté en peligro... y eso Sirius no piensa permitirlo. [Bellatrix X Sirius] AU. Secuela de BM. [Incesto]
1. Recuerdos

**Advertencias: AU. Secuela de Black Mirror (si no lo leéis no vais a pillar nada). Lemon. Incesto Sirius-Bellatrix. Violencia.**

**Disclaimer: dejo esto y ya para todo el fic. Nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, sino que es de JK. Mía es la idea de liarlos, de este AU tan extraño, de este Sirius tan jodidamente sexy (jiji)... si queréis usar algo de lo que es "no-famoso" avisadme, por favor.**

**N/A: Sé que no debería estar escribiendo esto... pero lo siento mucho, no he podido resistirme. Me ha entrado la neura por escribir algo sobre esta pareja (que continua siendo mi favorita). He agotado en los fics que hay sobre los dos en español, así que no me queda más remedio que hacerlos yo jeje. Hace tiempo que tenía la idea para este fic, por lo menos la base, pero el caso es que ha costado un montón encontrar una mínima línea de argumento.**

**Akasha también tuvo una idea... hacer una especie de fic paralelo a éste, Sirius-Bella, solo que el de ella sería en plan coña. Espero que se anime a subirlo a la vez que hago yo éste. La rogaré y suplicaré, no lo dudéis.**

**Dedico este fic a Bellatrix Black, porque fue por ella (por uno de sus reviews) por lo que se me ocurrió hacer esta historia continuando así BM. Le doy las gracias, no solo por la idea, que me parece muy atrayente, sino por estar apoyándome en cada una de las historias que hago sobre Bella ;)**

**BLACK MIRROR II: BLACK FAMILY **

**I. RECUERDOS**

Bellatrix se detuvo, respirando pesadamente, apoyándose en la pared a recuperar el aliento. El mortífago encapuchado que iba delante de ella se volvió al dejar de escuchar sus pasos, y se acercó a ella.

-Te dije que te quedases en casa.

-Déjame –masculló, clavando unos ojos desafiantes en la máscara que cubría el rostro de su compañero.

-No puedes seguir. Haz el favor de volver.

-Claro que puedo –replicó enfurecida ella, negándose a aceptar que el hombre, su marido, tenía razón.

Sirius Black negó con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar de nuevo. No pensaba ayudarla. Dejaría, que, por idiota, se agotase hasta que ella le rogase que la llevase de vuelta a la casa que compartían desde hacia varios años como matrimonio. Rió suavemente, sabiendo que era un ingenuo. Ella _jamás_ le suplicaría, aunque se cayese al suelo sin poder dar un paso más. Pero no se daba cuenta de que una mujer en ese avanzado estado de gestación –casi nueve meses- no podía permitirse hacer lo mismo que una normal, ni siquiera porque su Señor se lo pidiese. Y entra las cosas que no podía hacer se encontraba esa misión, que empezaba por una larga caminata a través de un bosque.

De todas formas, ya había desistido, para qué engañarse: Bellatrix anteponía el Señor Tenebroso a todo... a su salud, a la de su futuro hijo, e incluso a él. No le importaba. Era algo que ya sabía que ocurriría cuando se casaron. De hecho, ya lo sabía de antes.

Sin fijarse en el repetitivo paisaje que le rodeaba, siluetas de árboles y arbustos entre sombras, dejó vagar su mente.

Hacia ya mucho tiempo que se había sumergido en esa vida, hacia ya mucho que había matado a su mejor amigo a sangre fría. Ya casi no sentía remordimientos por ello. El tiempo, y las matanzas y la sangre, se habían encargado de cerrar su mente a esas heridas que conseguían hundirlo. Había aceptado que era algo que ya había ocurrido... y el pasado es algo que debe quedar atrás.

El vivía en el presente, para su Señor, para la familia que ahora tenía.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa que quedó oculta tras la máscara blanca. Recordaba vívidamente como dos años después de negarse a casarse con él, Bellatrix había aceptado su proposición. Le había pillado completamente de improviso. Tal vez, si lo pensaba, fuese lo que había estado esperando ella.

Ahora llevaban diez años casados, y tenían dos hijos... y, bueno, Bella volvía a estar otra vez embarazada. Se sintió tentado de volverse de nuevo a ver si ella aguantaba el ritmo, pero su orgullo le contuvo. Bellatrix había desoído sus consejos; no pensaba seguir insistiéndola. Fingiría que no se preocupaba por ella.

Ya era algo común esa máscara de indiferencia.

Miró al horizonte, sabiendo que aún quedaba un buen trecho por andar. Maldita fuera Bellatrix y su fanatismo. ¿No podía entrarle en la cabeza que tenía que descansar?

Sabía que estaba siendo sobreprotector, que ella sabía cuidarse perfectamente sola... pero, cuando se trataba del Señor Tenebroso, Bella parecía olvidarse absolutamente de todo lo demás, y su vida empezaba a girar en torno a una sola cosa: la misión que él le encomendaba.

Ella podría cuidarse sola, pero el niño que llevaba no, y parecía olvidarse también de eso.

Sirius no recordaba exactamente cuando se dio cuenta del sentimiento de sobreprotección tan fuerte que era capaz de profesar. Suponía que había comenzado cuando Bellatrix le dijo que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, de Mizar. A partir de ese momento se había preocupado más por ella, por que no le faltase de nada. Recordaba sus discusiones porque ella se sentía agobiada... posiblemente con razón. Apretó los labios, aunque su gesto no se vio por la máscara. No parecía darse cuenta de que si ella no estaba dispuesta a anteponer su familia al Señor Oscuro, alguien tendría que hacerlo.

Y, por mucho que había luchado contra ese sentimiento, no había podido reprimirlo.

Una traición al Señor Oscuro...

Negó con la cabeza para quitarse esos oscuros pensamientos de la cabeza. Estaba en mitad de la misión. No podía desconcentrarse. La situación era demasiado favorable como para fallar ahora.

Su mente volvió a vagar hasta esos días anteriores a su boda con Bellatrix.

_- No quiero darte a elegir entre Él y yo. Sé perfectamente a quién elegirías... –detalló Sirius en voz baja-. Sólo quiero tener la seguridad de que he ganado algo con esta elección_.

_- ¿Y qué quieres?_

_- Cásate conmigo._

Sonrió, recordando. La había encontrado más hermosa esa noche que nunca. Quizá por el sentimiento encontrado que lo embargaba. El haber matado a James por ella. Sólo por ella.

_- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sirius? –replicó, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla-. Aún tienes muchas cosas que demostrarme._

Y ella lo había rechazado. Su risa había resonado fresca en ese jardín de muerte, y Sirius se había prometido esforzarse, y demostrarle todo lo que ella quisiera.

Con el tiempo había llegado a convertirse en uno de los mortífagos más cercanos a Voldemort. Participaba en las misiones más peligrosas, y había contribuido personalmente a la destrucción del edificio del Ministerio de Magia hacía ya más de un año. Había resultado un golpe devastador para la comunidad mágica que luchaba contra el Señor Oscuro. Habían muerto decenas de trabajadores en el atentado. Víctimas que se sumaban a las que había prácticamente todos los días.

Y los mortífagos eran más poderosos y numerosos que nunca.

Sirius aceleró el paso, y escuchó la respiración pesada de Bellatrix detrás suyo. Esa noche también había respirado así... junto a él, mientras la tenía abrazada, después de hacer el amor. Y es que no había podido resistirse.

Había venido de improviso, una noche en la que se suponía que no iban a verse. Había entrado en su casa mientras él estaba en el sillón tumbado leyendo, y de pie, clavándole una mirada penetrante de ojos grises, le había dicho que se casaría con él.

Recordaba su reacción. No se lo había creído.

Tras la primera vez que se lo pidió, volvió a intentarlo al año siguiente, en esa misma fecha. De nuevo había obtenido la misma negativa. _Demostrarle cosas_... pero nunca le decía qué debía demostrarle. Al año siguiente se había repetido la escena otra vez, y ella le había dicho que no.

Así que... ¿por qué había de creérselo ahora? El escepticismo era algo que a esas alturas Sirius tenía muy desarrollado. Tan solo hacía dos meses que le había vuelto a pedir matrimonio, que había vuelto a ser rechazado. Ahora ella venía y le decía que sí, que se casaría con él... sin que se lo esperase.

_Jugaba con él_. Era tan típico de Bellatrix.

La boda no se había hecho esperar.

La iglesia, antigua y enorme, de aspecto incluso tétrico; el masivo número de invitados que habían acudido a la ceremonia, que se había festejado por todo lo alto; la cena, con abundancia de exquisitos manjares que él mismo había elegido para la ocasión; el alcohol que había corrido entre los comensales, que habían terminado borrachos diciendo incoherencias... También recordó con una sonrisa cuando había _estrenado_ a la novia en la playa, vestida de blanco.

**Flashback**

Se habían escabullido del baile. Estaban hartos de ser amables.

Sirius apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Bellatrix, sus dedos rozando los bordes de su vestido de novia. Impecable.

Estaba muy hermosa. Su piel y el color de la tela eran semejantes al marfil. Su pelo espeso y negro ejercía un contraste tal que le hacía desearla como nunca.

Era la primera vez que la veía vestida de blanco.

-Esta máscara no es la mía –musitó Bellatrix en la oscuridad, perdiendo la vista en el mar oscuro, en calma. El sitio de la boda lo había elegido su madre, y todo el mundo los había felicitado por ello. El patio del castillo se hallaba cerca de una cala pequeña y solitaria.

-Lo sé. –Sirius se adelantó varios pasos, pasando al lado de Bellatrix-. Pero a veces se agradece.

-¿Qué clase de confesión es ésta?

-Un pensamiento en voz alta.

-Quizá deberías guardártelos.

Bellatrix se descalzó, hundiendo sus pies en la fina arena y avanzando hasta el mar. Sirius, silencioso, no tardó en seguirla. El olor a salitre, traído por la brisa que revolvía el cabello de la mujer, lo inundó.

Se detuvo a la orilla del mar, viendo como ella entraba tras mirarlo una sola vez sin decir nada. Él no intentó retenerla. Contempló su silueta iluminaba por la luna adentrarse en el agua.

Creía entender lo que Bellatrix sentía por el mar. Era una fuerza incontrolable y oscura, llena de poder que no entendía pero respetaba. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse atraída?

El vestido se empapó, enredándosele en torno a su cuerpo, que se estremeció ante el contacto con el agua fría.

Cuando ésta le llegó a la cintura, dejó de avanzar.

Sirius perdió el sentido del tiempo. Se limitó a vigilarla, sin apartar los ojos de ella. A veces la figura desaparecía por unos segundos con el movimiento de las olas, y su corazón bombeaba un poco más deprisa, tan solo hasta que volvía a localizarla.

El viento empezó a hacerse más fuerte, destrozando el recogido de Bellatrix. Su cabello se agitó, rozándole la cara y el cuello, antes de caer enredado sobre su espalda.

_Una fuerza salvaje_... igual que ella.

Casi sin darse cuenta, tan ensimismado que estaba, volvía a estar a su lado. Sintió su beso salado, húmedo y corto. El agua caló sus ropas cuando Sirius la abrazó.

-Estoy embarazada.

**Fin del Flashback**

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese paralizado. Sirius se había quedado mirándola silenciosamente, intentando ver... si tal vez ella lo engañaba. Pero no. Menos de nueve meses después había tenido a su primer hijo, el que era el heredero de la fortuna Black.

Las cosas no habían sido sencillas desde entonces. Alternar el cuidado de un crío con las misiones no había sido tarea sencilla. Bellatrix se había negado a abandonar su servicio al Señor Tenebroso, tal como hacían muchas mujeres de Sangre Limpia. No es que Sirius se lo hubiera pedido de todas formas. Si se era sincero, lo único que lo ataba a Voldemort era Bellatrix.

Su hijo tenía ahora diez años. Había crecido acunado por sus ideas. Igual que su hermana, Denébola, que había llegado un año después. De común acuerdo, habían decidido no tener más hijos. No tenían ni tiempo ni ganas, y los que tenían eran más que suficientes para mantener el linaje.

Pero el destino jugaba malas pasadas, y ahora Bellatrix volvía a estar embarazada. Pocas veces la había visto Sirius de tan mal humor como esos meses.

-Estamos llegando.

-Me doy cuenta –replicó hastiada a lo que sólo había sido un intento de avisarla. Sirius suspiró, y aceleró el paso.

Desde hacía unos meses habían empezado los ataques más importantes, los que de verdad decidirían el resultado de la guerra. Sus espías se multiplicaban, los traidores también, y empezaba a ser mucho más sencillo encontrar los escondites de aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Y ahora Voldemort había convocado a un pequeño grupo de ellos para atacar el escondite de uno de estos aurores y su familia. Según sus informes además de Marlene McKinnon encontrarían a tres personas más, pero siempre podía haber alguien más para aumentar la protección.

Era una bruja poderosa, muy buena en su trabajo. Sirius paseó su vista por las figuras de los mortífagos que iban delante suyo.

-No tienen nada que hacer –musitó, y una risa suave lo sorprendió a su lado.

-¿Acaso lo has dudado alguna vez? –preguntó Bellatrix. El hombre notó su voz agitada, pero adivinó que no era por el cansancio. La hora de la caza se acercaba.

-¡Ahora silencio! –exclamó otro mortífago, posiblemente Malfoy, aunque Sirius no reconoció la voz.

Estaban entrando en la urbanización donde se escondían. Pequeños adosados, con un diminuto jardín a la entrada, construidos de ladrillo oscuro. Sería sencillo. Tan solo tenían que tener cuidado con los posibles hechizos que rodeasen la propiedad, y lo demás sería coser y cantar. Cuando llegaron al número 34, se separaron siguiendo las órdenes de Lucius. Sirius fue con Bellatrix, varita en mano, por la puerta trasera.

Una de las órdenes era intentar no llamar la atención. Era importante que no viniesen más aurores hasta que ya estuviese el trabajo hecho, y ellos se hubiesen ido.

Cuando escuchó la puerta delantera abrirse, y el ruido de pasos en la casa, abrió él también la puerta de golpe . Se quedó levemente sorprendido al ver a una chica de unos quince años en pijama que lo miraba fijamente incrédula desde un sillón. El grito de horror que soltó la joven resonó por toda la casa, alertando a los que había en el piso superior.

El efecto sorpresa se había echado a perder.

Bellatrix empujó a Sirius, apartándolo de su camino, y lanzó la maldición asesina a la joven, cuyo grito se extinguió tan rápido como su vida.

-Muévete –le ordenó Bellatrix, y el hombre creyó ver su fulminante mirada tras la máscara. Apretando firmemente la varita, se volvió a adelantar. No habría más errores esa noche.

Se encontró peleando a la auror, McKinnon, contra Lucius y el que parecía Snape, aunque no estaba dispuesto a asegurarlo. La mujer debatía por su vida plantando una resistencia como seguramente no había hecho nunca, y ni se fijó en la entrada de los dos nuevos mortífagos.

-¡Subid arriba! –exclamó Lucius, y Sirius se apresuró a tirar de la mano de Bellatrix para sacarla de allí.

McKinnon se volvió entonces, y los vio aterrorizada:

-¡Edward, saca a Henry de aquí!

Sirius se encontró con un hombre de edad avanzada cortándoles el paso en la escalera. Él sonrió confiado, pero Bellatrix soltó una carcajada.

-No bromees con nosotros –se burló, sabiendo que no era rival para ellos.

-No me despreciéis –contestó, lanzando un hechizo tan rápido que Sirius tuvo que usar todos sus reflejos para detenerlo-. ¡Vais a pudriros en Azkaban!

Sin duda, su posición era ventajosa. Por encima de ellos, podía controlar todos sus movimientos, por no contar con que una escalera estrecha era un terreno demasiado pequeño para que dos personas estuvieran en el mismo peldaño luchando.

Bellatrix contraatacó inmediatamente, pero el anciano esquivó la maldición asesina, que destrozó la barandilla. Aún así, ambos se fijaron en su punto débil. Cojeaba de la pierna derecha.

-Ahora –masculló la mujer, lanzando una maldición tan rápida que el hombre tuvo que esforzarse por esquivar... Y no pudo ver venir la de Sirius. El rayo verde se estampó en pecho, petrificando su cara de sorpresa.

Y su cuerpo cayó, pesado, escaleras abajo.

Sirius tiró de Bellatrix bruscamente, pegándola contra la pared. El cuerpo la pasó rozando, y estuvo a punto de llevarla con ella. Se miraron unos tensos segundos, sabiendo perfectamente lo que podría haber pasado de haberse caído por las escaleras en su estado.

El mortífago había subido un par de peldaños cuando se escuchó un grito de dolor desde abajo. Posiblemente McKinnon acababa de ver caer el cadáver del anciano, porque empezó a gritar el nombre de Henry como una desquiciada, perdiendo completamente el control. No tardaría mucho en morir.

-Busquemos al que falta –dijo Sirius, avanzando por el pasillo, empezando a abrir cada una de las puertas que encontraba. Estaban todas vacías. Miró extrañado a Bellatrix... ¿Habría escapado?

-Se ha tenido que esconder. Los armarios.

Se separaron y empezaron a revisar todas las habitaciones, buscando en todos los escondites que podrían albergar a un ser humano. Justo cuando Sirius salía al pasillo tras mirar en la última habitación, vio resplandecer una luz verde. Se apresuró a la habitación de la que había salido la luz, y se encontró a Bellatrix de pie, mirando fijamente el cuerpo sin vida de un niño de unos cinco años. Yacía en el suelo, con el pijama puesto, caído como un muñeco de trapo. Aún tenía lágrimas de terror en sus ojos vacíos.

Sirius se quedó quieto junto a su mujer, sin atreverse a mirarla... o, mejor dicho, sin querer mirarla. Su sangre se había vuelto hielo.

-El anciano habría hecho mejor sacándolo de aquí que plantándonos cara.

-Hemos tenido suerte de que no lo hiciese –respondió Bellatrix, quitándose la máscara. Dejó a la vista un rostro aún joven y hermoso, perlado de gotas de sudor. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Tenían que salir de allí rápido, y esperaba que a esas alturas Malfoy y Snape hubieran terminado ya con McKinnon. Otro mortífago más los esperaba en el jardín, vigilando.

-¿Bellatrix?

La mujer se volvió. Sirius seguía mirando el cadáver del niño. Soltó un bufido, hastiada.

-Estoy cansada, Sirius. No estoy de humor para escuchar lo mismo de siempre.

-Sólo respóndeme a una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Si hubiese sido...

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué era tan previsible?

-¿Uno de nuestros hijos?

-Sí –respondió-. ¿Lo hubieras hecho?

-¿Para qué me preguntas cosas que ya sabes?

-¿Lo hubieras hecho? –insistió Sirius, girándose y cogiéndola con fuerza de la muñeca para que ella no se fuese.

-Si nos hubiese traicionado, sí.

El silencio, y la mirada que se intercambiaron lo decía todo. Bellatrix se soltó de su garra, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se detuvo un momento.

-¿De verdad crees que me cuesta hacer esto?

**N/A. Bueno, una noche sin internet escribiendo, y termino el capítulo : ) Espero que os guste. Como hice en la primera parte, quiero que a Sirius se le pueda reconocer aunque sea malo. Al igual que ya hice cuando dudó por James, aquí dudará por su familia... Parece ser capaz hasta de traicionar a Voldemort por ellos. En el próximo introduciré a los hijos propiamente dichos, y comenzará la misión (esa que tanto me costó pensar por una serie de requisitos que necesitaba) por la que Bellatrix y Sirius establecerán sus diferencias. De todas formas, adoro verlos casados xP Esa una pareja tan... tan... genial. Me encanta.**

**Los dos trocitos en cursiva pertenecen al capítulo 4 de la primera parte, por si no os acordáis y no los habéis reconocido jeje. La verdad es que hace ya tiempo desde que la escribí.**

**Y creo que no me queda ya nada más por decir, excepto que tendrá 4 xapis en principio. Los próximos serán más largos; éste era una especie de introducción a como anda todo el mundo mágico. Espero que no os hayáis aburrido muxo XD Turnaré el subir éste con SDY (es lo próximo que haré, terminar el xapi 13 ahora que he recuperado mi portátil) y con el del Salón de té. Algún one-shot... posiblemente caerá, como siempre xD ¡Dejad reviews, porfa!**

**Joanne**


	2. Hazlo

**N/A. No hay nada como la letra verdana numero 10 (ahora estoy escribiendo con esa jeje). Me dan ganas de escribir con esa letra. Quería escribir algo lemon, y, bueno, me acordé de este capítulo (en vez de empezar algún one-shot/viñeta), que tendrá lemon, así que aquí estoy. Tengo unos apuntes mínimos sobre este xapi; voy a improvisar un poquito.**

**BLACK MIRROR II: BLACK FAMILY**

**II. HAZLO**

Sirius hundió su rostro en el pelo espeso de Bellatrix, aspirando su aroma. La pegó a él, su brazo rodeando el vientre hinchado de ella, despertándola.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la mujer, sus ojos aún cerrados y su voz soñolienta.

-Creo que he oído a Denébola.

-Da igual...

Los ojos grises de Bellatrix se clavaron en los de Sirius al darse la vuelta, antes de besarlo.

-Deberíamos ir a ver qué la pasa –susurró contra los labios de ella.

-Es mejor que aprenda sola –contestó Bella, cerrando los ojos cuando Sirius entrelazó sus dedos entre su cabello oscuro-. Así aprendí yo.

-Me gustaría que no fueses tan fría –musitó Sirius, separándose de ella y sentándose en la cama, los pies apoyados en el suelo. Ella se incorporó, y apoyó su mano en su antebrazo desnudo.

-No vayas.

-Voy a vestirme.

-Igualmente. Quédate.

Sirius se volvió un poco, lo suficiente para mirar a Bellatrix, para encontrarse con sus ojos penetrantes y su mirada elocuente. Pero no, no estaba de humor para sus caprichos matutinos. Sin decir nada, se levantó y fue hasta el baño, donde dejó entornada la puerta. Podía escuchar a Denébola hablando en sueños en su habitación, y la maldición que Bella soltó desde la cama cuando vio que él no le hacía caso.

Repasó mentalmente todo lo que debía hacer ese día. El único compromiso era una comida en casa de los Malfoy, con las hermanas de Bellatrix y sus respectivos maridos. Sabiendo que aún era muy pronto, se duchó sin prisa, anudándose una toalla a la cintura cuando salió minutos después.

El cristal estaba todo empañado por el vapor producido por el agua caliente, así que cogió la varita para limpiarlo con dos rápidos movimientos. Aún tenía que afeitarse, vestirse...

-Ya se ha callado –dijo Bellatrix, entrando en el baño y sorprendiendo a Sirius, pues la puerta había estado tan solo entornada-. Te dije que lo haría.

La mujer se apoyó en la puerta cuando la cerró. Se movía despacio, y, por más que ella dijese, se cansaba con facilidad. Vestía un camisón ancho, que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, y que daba libertad a sus lentos movimientos.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Qué tenías razón?

-Por ejemplo –respondió Bella, poniéndose a la espalda de su marido-. Tienen que hacerse fuertes.

-Son niños.

-Pero no niños cualquiera –musitó, la uña de su índice deslizándose por los músculos de la espalda de Sirius, que se dio la vuelta serio, y puso su mano bajó la barbilla de Bellatrix, haciéndole alzar la cabeza.

-¿No te saciaste anoche?

-Me dan antojos –contestó riendo, una sonrisa de picardía en sus labios-. A las embarazadas nos dan antojos.

-Cuando no lo estabas también los tenías.

-Pero ahora tengo excusa –respondió curvando un poco más sus labios, la mano de Sirius aún bajo su mentón. La observó fijamente en silencio. Estaba hermosa así, recién levantada, con ese camisón que dejaba adivinar sus muslos suaves y esbeltos, con el pelo espeso y negro suelto a su espalda.

Bellatrix llevó su mano a la de Sirius, y éste la apartó como si le hubiera electrizado, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Al ver que no decía nada, que sólo se limitaba a sonreírle tenuemente, se dio la vuelta. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada.

Y detrás estaba ella.

Se quedaron unos segundos contemplándose a través del espejo en silencio, antes de que Bella diese un paso hacia el hombre para acercarse a él. Pero no le miró. No. Sólo miraba al reflejo.

-Olvídate de lo de ayer.

-Lo he olvidado.

-Entonces mírame –le exigió ella.

-Es lo que hago.

-A mí –siseó Bellatrix, al ver que él aún la observaba por el espejo. Apartó a Sirius, interponiéndose entre él y su reflejo-. Y no lo has olvidado.

-Pero quiero hacerlo –musitó tras unos segundos de un tenso silencio, y sus palabras parecieron cortar el aire-. Así que...

-¿Qué, Sirius? –le interrumpió, acercándose de nuevo a él.

-No vuelvas a mencionarlo.

-¿Tanto te afectó? –preguntó ella, con una extraña sonrisa.

-No me gustó lo que dijiste –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y apartándose-. Eso es todo.

-No te hagas el indiferente conmigo ahora, Sirius –soltó ella, cogiéndole del brazo y obligándole a girarse para mirarla de nuevo-. Sé bien que este tema te...

-Cállate ya. Te he dicho que no quería hablar de ello –le espetó, empezando a enfurecerse.

-Entonces haz que me calle.

Sirius la contempló fijamente durante un largo minuto. Estaba tan furioso con ella... En esos momentos la odiaba y la deseaba en la misma medida. Siempre desafiándole, siempre retándole. Siempre creyendo que sabía lo que pasaba por su mente y lo que sentía.

Se acercó a ella, acariciando su mejilla cuando hundió sus dedos en el cabello de ella. Acercó sus labios a los femeninos, entreabiertos y húmedos.

-No puedo soportar...

-Sirius...

Sus alientos calientes se enredaban, excitándoles; sus labios casi rozándose.

-No puedo soportar que creas conocerme. -Bellatrix rió con suavidad, perfilando con su lengua los labios de Sirius, las manos de éste deslizándose hasta el final de la espalda de la mujer-. No soporto que hagas lo que haces, y que disfrutes con ello. No soporto que sientas que puedas manejarme, que seas tan caprichosa, tan...

-¿Qué más? –gimió Bella, alzando el cuello mientras Sirius se lo recorría entre susurros y besos-. ¿Me odias?

-A veces sí –confesó él, alzándola y sentándola sobre la encimera del lavabo. Sus manos rozaron sus muslos, subiendo el corto camisón hasta dejar a la vista su ropa interior-. Me haces perder la cabeza.

Bella sonrió complacida, enredando sus dedos entre el pelo de Sirius, haciendo que descendiese hasta sus pechos. Él los besó sobre la fina tela, mordiendo los sensibles pezones con sensualidad. Subió el camisón, rozando su piel, dejando al descubierto su vientre. Bellatrix elevó los brazos, sin oponer resistencia a que la desnudase, y cuando Sirius le quitó la prenda, ella la dejó caer en el lavabo.

El hombre había empezado a besar el hinchado vientre. Deseaba tener ese hijo. De verdad lo quería.

Ascendió hasta los pechos de Bellatrix, disfrutando porque eran más grandes, más pesados. Los besó y lamió los pezones, sintiendo como la piel de Bellatrix se erizaba como si la hubiese recorrido un escalofrío. Siguió el camino de su clavícula, apartando el pelo de la mujer para besarla en el cuello mientras le bajaba la ropa interior, que se deslizó sin un sonido hasta el suelo por las esbeltas piernas.

Abrió los ojos mientras la besaba, contemplando de pronto su reflejo. Sus brazos la rodearon, mientras ella se quedaba quieta sin decir nada. Admiró su pelo cayendo por la espalda, su cintura desnuda, estrechándose pero con cierta redondez por el embarazo, que de espaldas no se llegaba a apreciar. Le volvía loco.

Le abrió las piernas, sujetándolas por las rodillas, y acuclillándose empezó a besarlas. Acarició su piel suave. Con su lengua recorrió sus muslos, la parte interna, más sensible que el resto. Bellatrix temblaba de deseo.

Llegó a su sexo. Lo rozó con su lengua, cogiendo con suavidad el clítoris entre sus dientes, haciéndola gemir de placer. Lamió los labios, despacio, torturándola, antes de introducir la lengua.

-¡Madre! –La voz de un chiquillo les interrumpió, y unos golpes hechos con los nudillos resonaron en el baño-. ¿Estás ahí? Prometiste llevarme al Callejón Diagon.

-Joder –maldijo Bellatrix entre dientes, mientras Sirius seguía jugando con su sexo.

-¿Se lo prometiste?

-Sólo para que se callase –respondió la mujer con voz entrecortada, sus dedos crispados agarrados al borde de la encimera-. No le hagamos caso...

-¿Me has oído, madre? –insistió el muchacho, antes la falta de respuesta de la mujer.

-Está malcriado –susurró Bellatrix, arqueando la espalda y abriendo más las piernas cuando Sirius introdujo sus dedos en ella.

-Si no contestas acabará entrando –dijo Sirius en voz baja, besando los muslos.

-¿Crees que se asustaría por ver esto? –rió ella.

-¡Madre!

-¡Que sí! –respondió al final casi con un grito, hastiada. Su voz se convirtió en un jadeo. Sirius acariciaba su clítoris de nuevo, excitándola.

-¿Nos vamos ya entonces? –preguntó Mizar.

-Mierda... –masculló Bellatrix; de sus labios escapando un gemido frustrado-. No, Sirius...

Pero el hombre se terminó levantando, harto de tanto grito. Fijó sus ojos un momento en la puerta, donde Mizar seguía llamando, antes de volverse hacia Bellatrix.

-Llévale.

-Podrías acompañarle tú –sugirió la mujer, mientras Sirius la ayudaba a bajarse de la encimera.

-Tú se lo prometiste y tú le llevas –respondió, con una sonrisa de circunstancias.

Bellatrix bufó.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sirius miraba por una de las ventanas de la planta baja, sus ojos grises fijos en sus hijos, que jugaban en el jardín de la casa.

Era una casa grande, con bastantes estancias, y decorada con muebles antiguos, pertenecientes desde hacia generaciones muchos de ellos a la familia Black. Sus respectivos padres les habían cedido muchas cosas cuando se casaron. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran los primogénitos –tanto por mujeres como por hombres-, los que continuarían el linaje de la familia.

Mizar y Denébola corrían entre los parterres de flores, esquivando de vez en cuando el tronco grueso de algún anciano árbol. Los elfos cuidaban el jardín, pero siempre lo dejaban con un toque salvaje que agradaba a Sirius. Dudaba mucho que Bellatrix se fijase en algo así.

Se volvió a mirar a su mujer, que descansaba en uno de los sillones del cuarto de estar. La chimenea estaba apagada, pues la temperatura era bastante agradable. A pesar de eso, ella miraba fijamente las cenizas de alguna otra vez que había ardido el hogar.

-Podías haberme recordado que teníamos que ir a casa de mi hermana cuando estábamos en el baño –le reprochó Bellatrix, enarcando las cejas. Al final, igualmente había tenido que decir a Mizar que ese día no irían.

-Se me olvidó –respondió distraído Sirius, volviendo a posar su vista sobre sus hijos. Y era cierto. En el baño en lo que menos había pensado era en la comida familiar que tenían. Se le había... ido de la cabeza, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Ahora Mizar perseguía a la chiquilla, que corría mirando hacia atrás cada poco a ver dónde estaba su hermano. Acabó tropezándose cuando él le dio alcance, y cayendo al suelo.

Sirius, contemplando la situación desde la ventana, no se movió. Ni Bellatrix lo toleraría, ni él quería intervenir en una discusión de críos. Ella tenía razón. Eran Sangre Limpia. Debían aprender como tales.

Denébola miró irritada a Mizar, sacudiéndose el polvo de su pequeña túnica.

-¡Ha sido tu culpa!

-No mientas –replicó Mizar, ofendido-. Te has caído tú sola.

-¡Me has empujado!

-¡Eres una mentirosa!

-¡Voy a decírselo a madre!

-¡Pues yo a padre! –rebatió Mizar, a lo que Denébola salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa en busca de Bellatrix.

Sirius dejó escapar el aire que había contenido durante unos segundos. Con la elección que había hecho, su hija había ganado la batalla. No es que Bellatrix lo dominase, pero... digamos que cuando su mujer perdía el control, llegaba a ser muy peligrosa.

-Ya no les oigo.

Sirius se giró a mirar a Bellatrix, algo sorprendido. No sabía que hubiese estado atenta a la pequeña disputa que había ocurrido fuera entre sus hijos. Había pensado que estaría leyendo ese libro que tenía en el regazo, pero con una rápida mirada pudo constatar que no había pasado de la primera hoja.

-Han entrado a buscarnos –comentó Sirius, dirigiendo una última mirada al jardín vacío antes de cerrar la ventana y correr los doseles blancos.

-Me gustan estas peleas de críos –respondió divertida, cerrando el libro con suavidad y dejándolo encima de la mesilla de madera oscura que tenía al lado.

-Siempre nos acaban metiendo a nosotros.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta –dijo con una ligera sonrisa perversa. Estaba disfrutando de la situación, era obvio.

-No estoy hoy para discusiones estúpidas.

-Oh, venga, Sirius –dijo, levantándose y acercándose a él-. Les oigo acercarse ya por el pasillo.

-Deberíamos irnos.

-Aún es pronto –le replicó riendo-. ¿Me tienes miedo, Sirius?

Sirius se quedó mirándola fijamente. Algo en su tono le había insinuado que esa pregunta no era tan ingenua como pretendía Bellatrix que sonase.

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Malfoy dijo que era importante.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo Bellatrix. Ella no había hablado con Lucius. Había sido Sirius quien había recibido la invitación a su casa-. ¿Alguna misión?

-¿Qué si no?

-Me lo podías haber dicho.

-¿Para que fueras corriendo a Malfoy Manor a sonsacarle todo a Lucius? –soltó Sirius con voz cansada al ver la mirada febril de Bellatrix. Siempre igual cuando había una misión... cuando había lo que fuera que hubiese relacionado con el Señor Oscuro-. Me dijo simplemente que no nos retrasásemos, no que fuésemos cuatro días antes.

-Muy gracioso.

En ese momento los niños interrumpieron en la sala, gritando y echándose aún las culpas el uno al otro. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nos vamos, niños.

-¡Pero me ha empujado!

-¡Mentirosa, te has caído sola!

-Nos vamos –insistió Bellatrix bajando la voz. Ante su mirada los dos chiquillos se callaron inmediatamente, saliendo antes que ella a la entrada.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Venís pronto –exclamó Narcisa cuando los vio aparecerse en la entrada de Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix soltó a Mizar, que había ido con ella, y la niña fue a dar un beso a su tía-. Andrómeda y Regulus están en el salón.

-¿Y Lucius? –preguntó Bellatrix. Él era el importante, el que le diría qué ocurría... o qué iba a ocurrir.

-En el Ministerio aún –respondió, haciéndoles pasar a la habitación contigua. Estaba decorada con un suave tono pastel. Unos sillones de un verse más oscuro miraban a la enorme chimenea, conectada a la red flu, y los muebles brillaban encerados, decorando con buen gusto la sala-. Vendrá pronto.

-¿Y Draco? –preguntó Mizar, intentando ocultar las ganas de escaparse de la vigilancia y las aburridas conversaciones de los adultos.

-En su cuarto.

En cuanto tuvieron la información, los dos salieron del salón despacio, pero echaron a correr en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista de los mayores. Bellatrix escuchó como los pasos se aceleraban, y supo perfectamente qué habían hecho sus hijos. Resopló, mentalizándose de que al menos intentaban mantener las apariencias ante los demás.

-¿Qué tal, Bella? –preguntó Andrómeda en cuanto su hermana fijó la atención en ella, mientras se sentaba.

-Bien –respondió distraída, mirando cada poco la chimenea por si daba muestras de que alguien fuese a aparecer-. Ya queda poco.

Se refirió al embarazo, sabiendo que su hermana le había preguntado eso indirectamente. A ella siempre le habían gustado los niños, pero, a pesar de que llevaba casada con Regulus unos seis años, aún no había tenido hijos. Por eso siempre le gustaban esas reuniones familiares, esas mismas que ella aborrecía por considerarlas una pérdida de tiempo. Eran su oportunidad para ver a sus sobrinos, con quienes se llevaba razonablemente bien.

Regulus, por otra parte, siempre había sido más bien frío respecto a los niños. Bellatrix sabía que el hermano de Sirius no era como aparentaba ser... igual que no lo era ella misma, o Sirius o Lucius. Todos tenían una parte oculta, mucho más oscura. Narcisa y Andrómeda estaban enteradas, por supuesto, pero no participaban activamente. Bellatrix miró a ambas, que charlaban animadamente, y se preguntó si serían capaces de llevar su vida.

-Lucius se retrasa –murmuró Bellatrix cuando llegó al lado de Sirius y Regulus, que hablaban junto a la ventana.

-Tendrá trabajo.

-¿Sabes algo? –preguntó la mujer a Regulus.

-No mucho. Al parecer hay buenas noticias.

-¿Algo sobre McKinnon? –preguntó Sirius, intercambiando una rápida mirada con Bella.

-La típica noticia en _El Profeta_. No han dicho mucho más.

-Sí, lo hemos leído –respondió Sirius-. No tienen pistas.

-¿Y qué más pistas necesitan que la Marca? –replicó Bella con sorna-. Dejamos bien claro quien lo hizo.

-Eso ya lo sé.

Se hizo un silencio un tanto tenso entre los tres, pero resultó corto. La chimenea empezó a chisporrotear, y a los pocos segundos Lucius salió de ella, quitándose de la capa el hollín.

Se saludaron todos, intercambiando los típicos cumplidos, y un elfo doméstico que respondía al nombre de Dobby, acudió a informarles que la comida estaba preparada.

-Vamos a sentarnos –dijo entonces Narcisa, saliendo del salón la primera en dirección al comedor.

-Llama a los niños, Andrómeda –le pidió Bellatrix, y ésta aceptó, subiendo las escaleras a buen paso-. Quiero hablar contigo, Lucius.

-No es mejor esperar hasta después de com...

-Dímelo –insistió Bellatrix, cogiéndole del antebrazo para esperar a que se fuese.

-El Lord está muy contento con lo de McKinnon.

-Ya, eso ya.

-Hay más buenas noticias, y una misión –dijo Lucius, bajando la voz porque los niños habían empezado a bajar la escalera. Andrómeda los seguía, y al ver que estaban hablando posiblemente de algo importante, dirigió a los niños hacia el comedor, impidiendo que se pararan a saludar.

-¿Para quién? –preguntó Sirius, que empezaba a olerse que algo había raro.

-Para Bellatrix.

-¿Ella sola?

-Sí –repuso Lucius-. Las órdenes son para ella.

-¡Pero no puede ir sola! –masculló Sirius, maldiciendo-. Está de nueve meses. ¿En qué piensa cuando...?

-Sirius. –La advertencia, y, más aún, el tono de voz de Bellatrix, resultaron amenazadoramente claros. El aludido se calló, dándose cuenta entonces de lo que había estado a punto de decir-. Claro que puedo hacerla. ¿En qué consiste?

-Las órdenes sólo a ti.

-¿Y por qué tú las sabes? –espetó Sirius, empezando a enfurecerse.

-Pregúntaselo al Lord.

-Tengo perfecto derecho a saberlo.

-Sólo a tu mujer –insistió Lucius. No pensaba desobedecer una orden así de Voldemort. Ser castigado por no cumplir algo tan sencillo sería irracional.

-Ella me lo dirá luego. ¿Qué más da?

-Si me lo prohíbe no diré nada. –Las mejillas de Bellatrix estaban ruborizadas por la cólera, y su tono de voz se iba alzando a medida que avanzaba la discusión entre ambos-. Sabes que no lo haré, Sirius.

-¡No puedes ir!

-Claro que iré.

-Él cumple sus promesas –interrumpió de pronto Lucius, y ambos se callaron para mirarlo interrogantes-. Hemos encontrado a Alphard Black. Supongo que no habrá problema en que os diga eso.

-Pero...

-Al fin y al cabo sois todos Black. Cuando muera, os ibas a enterar igual los dos –dijo, refiriéndose a Sirius y Regulus.

-¡Pero no puede!

-¿Qué no puede?

-¡Mandarte a ti sola!

-¿Qué insinúas? –siseó ella, escupiendo las palabras, sus ojos lanzando chispas de odio-. Soy perfectamente capaz de terminar con él. ¡Me lo prometió a mí!

Promesas. Nunca se le había ocurrido que esa promesa podía resultar peligrosa. Cuando destruyeron el edificio del Ministerio, el Señor Oscuro había estado tan satisfecho que les había prometido algo, lo que quisieran. Bellatrix, humillada públicamente hacía tiempo por el traidor de Alphard Black, le había pedido su cabeza. Pero se había escondido, y habían sido incapaces de encontrarle... hasta ahora.

-¡Alphard es peligroso! Es uno de los mejores aurores que hay. ¡Pertenece a la Orden del Fénix! No seas loca.

-Puedo terminar con él.

-¡No en este estado!

-Mis poderes no han desaparecido aunque esté embarazada, Sirius –replicó ella bruscamente-. Puedo defenderme sola.

-No contra él. Es famoso por lo rápido que es, y ahora los aurores tienen permiso para matar. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Aunque no te mate a ti, puede hacerte perder al niño.

-Ni me va a rozar.

-Bellatrix, por favor, piensa lo que dices. Alphard no es ningún inútil insensato...

-¡Ni yo tampoco, Sirius!

-¡No lo parece!

Bellatrix soltó un bufido. Esa discusión estaba fuera de lugar, y se les estaba yendo de las manos. No tenía sentido. Las órdenes eran órdenes, y pensaba cumplirlas aunque perdiera la vida. En eso consistía servir al Señor Tenebroso.

-¿Dónde está, Lucius? –masculló Bellatrix, ignorando las protestas de Sirius-. ¿Dónde he estado escondido tanto tiempo?

-Eso te lo diré sólo a ti.

**N/A. Ohhh yeah! XD y aquí os empiezo a presentar el argumento que tantíiiiiiiisimo me costó pensar (por eso no empecé el fic hasta ahora, porque no se me ocurría la misión U.U). La verdad es que no es nada del otro mundo, pero los requisitos que necesitaba eran complicados. Necesitaba una misión que pudiese hacer sólo Bellatrix, y que la pusiera en peligro físico, bajo riesgo de perder al niño o de morir ella. Ahí empiezan de nuevo las dudas de Sirius jeje. ¿Voldemort o su hijo? Obviamente más discusiones (adoro hacerles discutir) les esperan, porque Sirius no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Bellatrix pone en peligro su vida (y la de su hijo) por una misión así. **

**En fin. 1.30 de la noche, y mañana a madrugar TT Me he subido el portátil a la cama, porque llevaba como 3 días queriendo escribir y terminarlo, pero siempre me desconcentraba con el msn/webs, así que no hacía nada. Tengo muchos más fics que actualizar (SDY, Salón de té... algunas viñetas para entintado y saña), y poco tiempo para escribir (en junio empiezo los exámenes). Se hará lo que se pueda ; )**

**Joanne**

**PD: Algunas lectoras me han dado ideas para una tercera continuación a este fic, cuando termine esta segunda parte. Me ha gustado, así que posiblemente lo haga (no sé cuiándo). Que sepáis que la idea está ahí jeje, bastante básica y sin pensar, pero está.**


	3. La promesa

**Advertencia: un par de detallitos de spoilers, pero vamos, que si no habéis leído el libro ni os vais a enterar de cuáles son... **

**N/A. Dios mío, he tenido que releer los dos xapis anteriores para poder seguirlo, así que supongo que vosotros tendréis que hacer otro tanto de lo mismo. Hace tantísimo que no actualizo este fic que dudo que os acordéis siquiera de qué iba xD Me he inspirado en la academia... para que luego la gente diga que no sirven para nada LOL**

**Por si acaso no queréis leer, os hago un breve resumen. Bella lleva diez años casada con Sirius, tiene dos hijos (Mizar y Denébola) y ahora vuelve a estar embarazada de casi 9 meses. La cosa va de que Voldemort les hizo una promesa, les dijo que podían pedir una cosa, lo que quisieran [porque un ataque (que acabó con la destrucción del edificio del Ministerio) les salió estupendamente. Bella le pide que le deje matar a Alphard Black, traidor a la Sangre de su familia que la humilló en un acontecimiento social. En el segundo capi Lucius le informa de que tras muchos años de esconderse, han conseguido dar con su paradero. Bella quiere ir inmediatamente, pero Sirius se cabrea, porque cree que una lucha contra Alphard (Auror y miembro de la Orden) puede ponerla en peligro a ella y al niño que espera.**

**Eso es básicamente. Jo, qué bien me ha quedado el resumen xD Espero que éste os guste. Al final el tres y el cuatro los voy a unir en uno solo, así que éste es el último xapi de este fic :) decid todos conmigo: por fiiiiin xP jeje. **

**BLACK MIRROR II: BLACK FAMILY**

**3.**** LA PROMESA**

Mizar miró a sus padres, e intercambió una dubitativa mirada con su hermana pequeña, pero no abrió la boca.

Sirius y Bellatrix comían en silencio. Sirius parecía masticar el tenedor cada vez que se llevaba un bocado a los labios, su mandíbula tensa, sus labios apretados. Bellatrix jugueteaba con la comida sin probarla, bebiendo mucho y lanzando desafiantes miradas a su marido.

Esa batalla silenciosa se había alargado durante media hora, desde que se habían sentado a la mesa a cenar. Ella le esquivaba, lo hizo durante toda la tarde en casa de su hermana, y luego, más tarde, cuando ya volvieron a casa. Ahora Sirius había optado por no hablarla por el momento, y tenía la certeza de que se debatía recelosa, porque no sabía si él planeaba algo.

-Niños, a la cama –ordenó Bellatrix, sus dedos largos tensándose en torno al tenedor.

-¡Pero si es muy pronto! –protestaron los dos a la vez, mirando a su padre.

-Obedeced.

No estaba de humor él tampoco para aguantar a sus hijos. Sus ojos no se apartaron de Bella, estudiando todas sus expresiones, sus gestos y movimientos. ¿Por qué, de pronto, había decidido enfrentarse a él?

Los chiquillos salieron silenciosos, sin protestar ni una sola vez. No hicieron ruido ni al recorrer el pasillo ni al subir las escaleras. Bellatrix sólo se movió cuando escuchó las puertas de las habitaciones cerrarse.

Enfrentaron sus miradas unos interminables segundos, tanteando el terreno. Al final, la mujer sonrió, confiada, apretando los dedos del tenedor contra el plato y haciéndolo chirriar.

-Para –le espetó Sirius bruscamente.

Ella soltó el tenedor abriendo mucho la mano, estirando extravagantemente los dedos. El repiqueteo del metal contra porcelana duró un momento en sus oídos.

-Voy a ir, Sirius, tanto si te gusta como si no –dijo con voz profunda, levantándose y dejando la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa con parsimonia. Black la imitó.

-Es peligroso.

Fue el turno de la mujer de echarse a reír.

-¡Somos mortífagos! ¿Qué esperas? –cortó mordaz-. Llevas suficientes años metido en esto para saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

-No puedes ir.

-Puedo ir, e iré –respondió seca-. Me lo prometió, ¡me lo prometió _a mí_! No dejaré que nadie más se encargue de Alphard.

La maldita promesa. Sirius sabía que ahí no podría inmiscuirse, que no era su terreno.

-Podría estarte esperando. ¿Y si le han avisado?

-Me ahorrarán el trabajo –siseó la mujer-. Tiene que saber por qué muere.

-Haz el favor de olvidarte de esa noche, no fue para…

-¿No fue para tanto? –Bellatrix escupió prácticamente las palabras, mirándole con furia. Como si le odiase-. Me _humilló_, Sirius. Se atrevió a decir todo aquello delante de todos. ¡Tú estabas allí, no has podido olvidarte!

-No lo he olvidado, pero tienes que pensar…

-Lo he pensado mucho –le cortó. No pensaba seguir con la discusión. Ella ya tenía su decisión tomada-. Es mi oportunidad, después de tanto tiempo. No pienso dejar que vuelva a esconderse como una vulgar rata.

Sirius apretó los puños, furioso. Le daban ganas de abofetearla, de hacerla entrar en razón. Estaba loca en su fría seguridad.

No la detuvo cuando se le dio la espalda después de una última mirada. Se sentía tan impotente que por él la hubiera encerrado y se hubiera encargado de matar a Alphard con sus propias manos. Su fanatismo la cegaba, no se daba cuenta… Era un miembro de la familia Black, con su misma predisposición en la Sangre para la magia, con su habilidad para los duelos. ¿Era incapaz de darse cuenta de que en su estado no podía combatir con alguien en plenas facultades?

-Si vas a seguir insistiendo, prefiero que no subas –añadió Bellatrix finalmente, deteniéndose bajo el umbral de la puerta. Pareció esperar a ver si Sirius contestaba, pero no tardó mucho en dirigir sus pasos al piso de arriba. Cerró la puerta.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sirius salió al jardín, dando un portazo. Hacía un viento cortante que le secó los labios. Empezó a vagar por el jardín. Sus pisadas quedaban marcadas en la tierra húmeda, mojada por la inesperada lluvia de esa mañana.

Alzó la vista hacia la casa. Las habitaciones de los niños estaban iluminadas. Aún no se habrían dormido (lógicamente, era demasiado pronto). La suya estaba a oscuras, pero podía intuir la silueta de su mujer cerca de la ventana, inmóvil.

Salió a la calle, sin fijarse mucho hacia dónde le llevaban sus pasos. Su cuerpo, aterido de frío, se movía casi mecánicamente, y lo único que parecía estar de verdad despierto y alerta era su mente.

No podía dejarla ir. No podía permitir que se pusiera en peligro, ni por la promesa, ni por la humillación. No pensaba correr el riesgo de perder a su hijo y a su mujer por un capricho.

Se le ocurrió, de pronto, que él aún no había pedido nada.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Espera.

-He esperado suficiente, Sirius. –Bellatrix se acercó a él, quedándose apenas a unos centímetros, y esbozó una sonrisa oscura-. La paciencia no va conmigo.

Iba a irse; lo sabía. Ni siquiera esperaría al amanecer. Sabía, asimismo, que nada de lo que dijese la detendría.

La agarró de la muñeca, y la obligó a volverse.

-Cómo algo le ocurra, Bellatrix, cómo lo pierdas…

-¿Qué?

La dura mirada que recibió de Sirius fue como una bofetada que la hizo tambalearse. Se dio cuenta de que quizá no lo dominase tanto como había pensado.

-No fallaré –susurró la mujer, lamiéndose los labios.

La dejó marchar, pero había visto esa mirada en sus ojos. Esa cuando le centelleaban, como si ella misma ardiera. La que tenía cuando sólo pensaba en el Señor Oscuro.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aquella casa era una trampa para ratones. Una sola puerta, por la que ella entraría y volvería a salir. No pensaba dejar que Alphard se acercase a ella. Desde el jardín, oculta por la sombra que proporcionaba un árbol, estudió la disposición de las habitaciones. Echando cuentras, habría unas cuatro, puede que cinco. A través de la ventana abierta podía adivinar la silueta del salón, con sus grandes sillones y sus estanterías contra la pared.

Se relamió los labios, ansiosa, cuando vio que Alphard se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones orejeros.

Qué sorpresa iba a darle.

**OoOoOoOoO**

El chasquido resonó en sus oídos, y agradeció que el Señor Oscuro hubiese situado el cuartel general en un lugar en el que el vecino más cercano estaba a casi un kilómetro. Aquel ruido habría despertado hasta los muertos.

Sin mostrar ni la más leve duda, estiró el brazo, dejando a la vista la Marca tatuada. Pudo atravesar la puerta de dura madera como si se tratase de una cortina de humo.

Avery se levantó de un salto, sacando su varita instintivamente.

-Soy yo -se apresuró a decir Sirius, pudiendo escuchar la respiración agitada del otro mortífago. Avery pareció reconocerle, y bajó la varita. Instantes después volvía a tenerla en el bolsillo.

-Joder, qué susto me has dado -masculló, volviéndose a dejar caer en el sillón-. Podría haberte matado.

-¿No deberías estar de guardia? -preguntó Sirius, sorprendido por verle allí. No había esperado encontrarse con nadie.

-Nos han dado el soplo de que la Orden ha retrasado la reunión para mañana -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Así que me ha ordenado quedarme vigilando el cuartel. No sé para qué, aquí no viene nadie.

-Estoy yo -rectificó Sirius, y Avery acentuó sus instintos, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Verdad... ¿Se puede saber para qué?

-Te aseguro que no por venir a hacerte una visita -siseó entre dientes-. Tengo que ver al Señor Oscuro.

-Tú mismo -respondió Avery, su voz aún sonando curiosa. Señaló a la puerta que había a su espalda, y Sirius no tardó ni dos segundos en cruzar la habitación para pasar por ella.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tras conseguir esquivar por los pelos uno de los hechizos de protección que guardaban el jardín, Bellatrix apuntó con la varita a la cerradura. Se escuchó un suave siseo y el olor a metal derretido invadió la noche. Un clic, y la puerta de la casa se abrió para ella.

Entró en el pequeño vestíbulo, a oscuras, intentando no tropezar con nada. Estaba tan excitada por poder cumplir de una vez por todas su venganza que ni se acordaba del cansancio.

El cuarto de estar en el que se encontraba Alphard era una habitación pequeña, demasiado colapsada por los muebles. Una alfombra algo vieja cubría prácticamente la extensión de todo el suelo de la sala, y se pelaba bajo las patas de los pesados sillones.

Alzó la varita, apuntándole directamente al pecho. La sangre bullía en sus venas como si fuese la primera vez que se encontrase en una situación así. Había esperado tanto tiempo...

-Buenas noches, Alphard.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Sirius entró en la sala donde se encontraba el Señor Oscuro, éste estaba de pie, mirando a la noche (a ningún punto en concreto) a través de la única ventana de la habitación.

-Mi Señor... -empezó el hombre, quedándose bajo el umbral de la puerta. Debía ir con cautela si quería conseguir lo que se proponía, no precipitarse con palabras futiles.

-Supongo que habrás despertado a Avery... Lleva durmiendo desde que se sentó ese sillón. -Sirius no dijo nada, pero súbitamente se sintió demasiado vulnerable. Intentó controlar el temblor que amenazaba con recorrer su cuerpo, y concentrarse en lo que había ido a hacer allí. Sabía lo que esas palabras supondrían para Avery a la mañana siguiente-. ¿Qué quieres pedirme, Sirius? No creo que hayas venido a estas horas por placer.

Black se dejó caer de rodillas. Odiaba arrastrarse, pero a veces era mejor así. Esa vez era necesario.

-Mi Señor, concédame lo que me prometió -suplicó-. Ya sé lo que quiero.

-¿Y bien, Sirius? -preguntó el Señor Oscuro al ver que el mortífago no seguía, sus ojos rojos refulgiendo en la oscuridad de la habitación-. ¿Qué quieres?

**OoOoOoOoO**

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verle despertarse tan rápido. Adormilado, los ojos hinchados por el reciente sueño... Atónito.

Reconocerla no pareció tranquilizarle.

-Vaya, Bellatrix -dijo Alphard, su voz pastosa, aparentando una calma que no sentía-. Te ha costado encontrarme.

-Admito que no ha sido fácil. Como la rata que eres, sabes ocultarte bien -respondió ella, esbozando una mueca. Volvió a reírse al ver como él daba un paso atrás para acercarse a la mesilla, donde su varita descansaba. Bellatrix chasqueó la lengua, y le avisó-: Yo que tú no me movería más.

-Te veo confiada. ¿Sin máscara? ¿O es que tu Señor ha cambiado el uniforme?

El rubor subió a las mejillas de Bellatrix, que empezaba a ponerse furiosa. Deseaba matar a ese hombre, hacerle sufrir, destrozarle poco a poco. Consiguió controlarse, y sonrió, los músculos que rodeaban su boca tensos.

-Tengo un particular interés en que sepas quién te mata.

-No lo dudo. Te reconocería hasta sin luz. No pasas precisamente desapercibida.

_Esa lengua tan Black..._

-Sirius no quería dejarme venir -añadió Bella divertida. Le tenía en la palma de la mano. Sólo tenía que cerrarla y apretar para destruirle.

-¿Sirius...? ¿Sirius también? -alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz.

Ahora sí. Alphard parecía estupefacto, aterrado por la noticia.

-Por supuesto. ¿En serio te esperabas que consintiera que fuera _sólo_ mi marido? -preguntó, incrédula-. ¿Quién te crees que mató al inútil de Potter?

-Pero si Sirius era...

-¿Su mejor amigo? -Se echó a reír, fijando una mirada ávida en su familiar-. Díselo a James, a ver qué opina.

Alphard parecía haber perdido el control de la situación. Control que nunca había tenido, pero, por un momento, se había creído capaz de dominar la situación.

¿Qué clase de degeneración hacía que los mejores amigos se matasen entre sí? Habían defendido su amistad incluso a pesar de las peleas constantes entre sus Casas.

Habían sido como hermanos.

-No tengo todo el día, Alphard. Tengo que llegar a tiempo para para dar de desayunar a mis hijos -anunció, en el tono de quien nunca ha hecho cosa semejante.

-Encantador -musitó el otro.

-He venido a cobrar mi venganza -masculló Bellatrix, su voz tan suave como el siseo de una cobra-. No he olvidado todo lo que dijiste.

-Te humillaste tú misma.

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso! No iba a permitir que le insultases -cortó, alzando un poco la voz-. No a Él.

-Me limité a decir la verdad. Que es un cobarde que se protege tras aquellos lo suficientemente idiotas como para obedecer sus órdenes...

-¡Calla! ¡CÁLLATE! -Le apuntó directamente entre los ojos, su pulso temblando por la furia-. ¡No vuelvas a repetirlo! Me dejaste en una posición muy comprometida delante de todo el Ministerio. ¡Se supone que éramos espías! ¡Espías!

-Le insulté, y tú saltaste como si fueses su más ferviente servidora.

-¡Es que lo soy! -exclamó triunfante, sus ojos brillando de orgullo y ferocidad.

-No quiero pensar en cómo serán el resto entonces -resopló, temerario. Tenía poco que perder ya-. Prácticamente confesaste que eras una mortífaga, y lo hiciste tú sola.

-¡Le insultaste...! Yo no podía permitir... ¡Te hubiera matado allí mismo!

Hablaba incoherencias. Apenas había tardado unos segundos en perder completamente la cabeza. Su expresión era febril, fanática, y parecía incapaz de entender las razones de Alphard. Para ella, había hecho lo correcto, lo que cualquier mortífago fiel hubiera hecho.

-¿A qué esperas entonces? -la desafió el hombre, y la mujer estaba tan furiosa que ni se dio cuenta de que se movía hacia la varita, no de cómo la cogía.

-No va a ser tan fácil -respondió, riéndose-. Ni tan rápido. ¡_Crucio_!

Todas las advertencias de Sirius parecieron cobrar forma en ese mismo instante. Era verdad que no se movía como alguien que le sacaba al menos tres décadas. Era rápido, seguro con la varita. Un auténtico Black en duelos.

Se las arregló para esquivar la maldición de la mujer y responderle con un rayo de color plata, que cruzó la habitación estrellándose contra la pared, haciendo añicos un retrato que había ahí. La adrenalina pareció estallar dentro de la mujer, haciéndole esbozar una sonrisa auténticamente depredadora.

Volvió a lanzar la maldición, una y otra vez. No acertó ninguna. Resoplaba, cansada por el esfuerzo de moverse lo más rápido posible, de intentar esquivar todo lo que su Alphard le lanzaba. Vio hasta una estatua cruzar la habitación para estamparse contra la pared, hundiéndola en ese punto.

Jugaba demasiado bien. Tenía que terminar rápido con aquello.

Saliendo de detrás del sillón, lanzó un hechizo anaranjado que hizo estallar en llamas la librería que su familiar tenía la espalda. Eso le distrajo lo suficiente como para que el siguiente hechizo de Bellatrix le hiciera un tajo en un costado, alcanzándole casi las costillas. Aquello empezó a sangrar a borbotones.

-No deberías distraerte -se burló Bella, poniéndose en pie, aún con la varita en la mano. Alphard estaba doblado sobre sí mismo, dolorido, empapando el suelo que había a sus pies.

-Ni tú confiarte -balbuceó el hombre de pronto, incorporándose. Esta vez el _Expelliarmus_ le dio de lleno en todo el pecho. La varita se le escapó de entre las manos por mucho que trató de retenerla, y salió volando hacia chocar contra la pared. El golpe en toda la espalda le hizo soltar el aire retenido en los pulmones, y cayó al suelo bruscamente. Un dolor atroz le cruzó el vientre de lado a lado.

-Tienes mucho que aprender aún -masculló, sujetándose el costado, apuntándola con las dos varitas-. Lástima que en Azkaban no vayas a poder hacerlo.

Si hubiera habido un espectador en ese momento, posiblemente hubiera jurado que no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido el cuchillo. Alphard tampoco lo vio. La daga salió volando rapidísima, cruzando el aire, hasta clavarse directamente en su pecho. Apenas alcanzó a emitir un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

-¿Decías algo? -consiguió musitar Bellatrix a través del dolor que la atenazaba, mientras miraba cómo los ojos de Alphard se iban poniendo vidriosos y caía de boca al suelo, completamente inmóvil.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, no la respondió.

La mujer se intentó incorporar, pero fue inútil. Un latigazo la obligó a dejarse caer en el suelo como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina. Miró su varita desesperada, dándose cuenta de que no podía alcanzarla desde dónde estaba. Y tampoco podía moverse.

Estaba intentando controlar su respiración agitada cuando sintió que sus piernas y su túnica se empapaban.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La encontró allí, en el suelo, pálida y sudorosa. Más que respirar boqueaba, y parecía estar muriéndose de dolor a cada contracción que recorría su cuerpo.

Sirius se agachó a su lado, mortalmente preocupado. Lo primero que había visto al entrar había siido la casa destrozada, y luego el cadáver de Alphard. Eso le tranquilizó hasta que vio a su mujer tirada en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared.

Pareció espabilarse al sentirle a su lado, y abrió los ojos, tan acuosos y brillantes que parecía estar delirando de fiebre.

-Sirius...

Le sorprendió ver que aún guardase fuerza para odiarle porque estuviera ahí.

-Le pedí que me dejase venir -susurró-. Aún no le había pedido nada.

Sabía que Bellatrix no le dejaría tocarla hasta que no le diese una explicación. Al parecer estaba tan exhausta que era incapaz siquiera de enfurecerse.

-Mi varita -dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a Sirius-. Coge mi varita y hazla.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí -protestó el mortífago-. Has roto aguas, estás a punto de dar a luz.

-¡Hazla!

Soltando un bufido, Sirius se levantó a recuperar la varita. Alphard la tenía entre los dedos, aferrada con mucha fuerza. Aprovechó y le arrancó también la daga; prefería hacerlo él ahora a enterarse en unos días de que su mujer había entrado en el depósito de cadáveres para recuperarla.

-_Morsmordre_ -susurró, y una luz verde inundó la estancia, atravechando el techo como si éste no estuviera. Proyectándose en el cielo, enorme y aterradora. Sirius no se molestó en contemplarla. Se agachó al lado de Bellatrix, y la fulminó con la mirada-. Ahora cállate de una vez, que voy a llevarte a casa.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le había costado encontrar a la matrona que ahora estaba en la habitación, atendiendo a Bellatrix en el parto. Hubiera sido tan fácil convencer a una muggle de que se ocupase de ello, una que no reconociera la Marca en el brazo cuando la viese. Pero obviamente Bellatrix no consentiría que la tocase, y a él tampoco le hacía demasiada gracia.

Había tenido que ir hasta San Mungo, y pedir a una mujer gruesa, de rasgos poco afortunados, que le acompañase. Tenía tanta prisa, estaba tan ocupado por el estado de su mujer, que ni siquiera se había acordado de ocultarle la Marca cuando la dejó desnuda sobre la cama.

Se había fijado en ella nada más entrar en la habitación, destacando contra esa piel pálida, inmaculada. Sirius se había puesto en la puerta, impidiéndole la salida cuando la matrona quiso escapar de allí.

-No voy a dejar que te marches hasta que mi mujer y mi hijo estén a salvo -la amenazó, y quizá fue el ver que tenía la varita en la mano, o quizá sus ojos agresivos, los que le indicaron a la mujer regordeta que no mentía. Como les pasase algo la consideraría responsable, y no vacilaría en matarla.

Tuvo que encargarse de Bellatrix en el parto, que entre que se complicó y que la mortífaga no era precisamente una paciente agradable, la pobre mujer sudaba muerta de miedo. No paraba de dar órdenes a los elfos domésticos, que se encargaban de traer todo lo que necesitaba al instante, bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius, que no se movió de la habitación.

Fue una noche muy larga, y para cuando todo terminó había pasado mediodía. Bellatrix dio a luz a un niño, al que la matrona se apresuró a cortar el cordón umbilical con un movimiento de varita, envolviéndolo posteriormente en una toalla blanca. Intentó dárselo a la madre, pero ésta se negó. Sirius se adelantó a cogerlo, sin sorprenderle que Bellatrix se mostrase tan fría con su hijo recién nacido. Tanto con Mizar como con Denébola había actuado igual. La habían hecho sufrir demasiado como para que quisiera verlos en ese preciso momento.

Cuando levantó la vista de su hijo, vio que la matrona seguía allí, petrificada en el sitio. Aunque había terminado todo, aunque que el niño estaba sano y Bellatrix sólo necesitaba descanso durante varios días, no parecía ser lo suficientemente valiente como para irse.

-Puedes usar la chimenea -le indicó Sirius.

La mujer salió de allí sin decir una palabra más, con pasos cortos y rápidos, pues estaba claro que lo que quería de verdad era echar a correr.

-Tienes que encargarte de ella -siseó Bellatrix, su frente perlada de sudor, fulminándole con la mirada-. La ha visto.

Sirius sabía que tenía razón, aunque no se la dio. No quería matarla, pero estaba seguro de que la mujer contaría todo lo que había visto en cuanto saliese de allí.

-No estás en posición de pedirme nada -masculló, sintiéndose súbitamente furioso, ahora que el peligro para ella había pasado. La había advertido, y ella había sido tan insensata arriesgando su vida de aquella manera, sólo por mantener su orgullo.

Bellatrix sonrió, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, su cabello oscuro desparrado por ésta, mechones pegados a su frente. Se hundió en un profundo sueño nada más cerrar los ojos, segura de que Sirius le haría ese _pequeño_ favor. Ni se enteró cuando el hombre dejó a su hijo al lado de ella.

Ya había hecho muchos sacrificios por Bellatrix, pensaba Sirius, mientras salía de la habitación, siguiendo los pasos de la matrona. Los que le había pedido, y los que le pediría.

Si de algo estaba seguro es de que pocas veces le negaría nada.

**N/A. Mmm... XD No sé. Creo que éste es un final que cierra todo esto un poco. Espero que os haya gustado y blablabla, porque menuda panzada a escribir me he dado jaja x) Tengo la idea para otro que iría después de éste, en el mismo AU, unos 6-8 años después. Es solo la idea principal, no la tengo nada desarrollada, así que no sé si acabaré haciéndola o no. En todo caso si al final me animo será dentro de bastante, quiero seguir con otros fics que tengo pendientes (muchos), con nuevas ideas, y además es que el séptimo libro me dejó tan desencantada con el mundo de HP... T.T últimamente me da mucha pereza escribir sobre eso.**


End file.
